


Helping an Orange

by rootlessprophecy



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: It's good to have best friends when you're down, literally.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Helping an Orange

The match with Jimmy Havoc was grueling, but Orange Cassidy did it. He won. It would have felt even better, but Havoc and Kip Sabian ambushed him. He fell to the mat and couldn’t do anything but accept their abuse. Chuck and Trent came rushing in to run them off and it worked. As all three were in the ring Chuck tried lifting Orange off of the mat, but he just flopped back down. Chuck tried again, with Trent’s help, but again Orange just slid out of their grasp and landed with a thud onto the mat. Chuck and Trent looked at each other, almost having a silent conversation, until they both nodded.

“Fine,” Trent said as he kneeled down and started rolling Orange to the edge of the ring with Chuck leaving to step out and meet them. Orange didn’t question what they were doing. It felt weird to be rolled, but what else was new. When he reached the edge Chuck lifted him and draped Orange’s limp body over his shoulder. “Don’t think I’ll always do this,” Chuck stated as he started walking.

Orange couldn’t help but smile and raised his hand to give a half thumbs up. It was good to have best friends.


End file.
